Hell's Angels
Ok, so Sean has broached the subject of starting a new group and running a new low/mid through highish level campaign with them. The idea is the group is made up of people who have, in one way or another, sold their soul to a demon/devil of currently undecided identity. This group of misfits is used by said demon/devil as general errand boys for a time until, as their power grows, they rise in status from errand boys to slaves, servants, sycophants, amusements, assassins, or possibly respected advisors. Who knows, the possibilities are endless! yay! So anyway, in our brief talks about it, Sean was saying maybe to start around 8th level. Low enough that low-level adventures are still fun and easy to put together, but high enough level to be a couple levels into a prestige class with a solidly determined build concept. I just thought I'd start a page where we can lay out our ideas for possible characters to play so we can work with each other on setting up a reasonable group. Missions: Kurdrac 1st Mission: Kurdrac was a brigand who made a deal with Asmodeus. After gaining power, Kurdrac reneged on his end of the deal. He committed suicide and was reincarnated, in an attempt to circumvent the tenents of the deal. Asmodeus sent the Hell's Angels to bring Kurdrac in. The group finds Kurdrac in a cavern fortress and battle lots of trolls (Kurdrac was reincarnated as a Troll). Ultimately they incapacitate Kurdrac, but not before taking significant damage (Calis crit'd himself in the face with a great sword) XP: all 7 guys (Thorntail, Kiev, Tiberian, Calis, Lorien, Grogan, and cleric) are 8th level at the start of the adventure: All receive 2,570 XP at the adventure's end Loot: Ring of minor energy resistance (fire), Large sized Breastplate +1, Large sized Greatsword +2 of flaming burst, 20 applications of Posion (injury Fortitude DC 17 1d6 con, 1d6 con), also some gold and stuff that Scott wrote down Missions: Expedition to Greyhawk 2nd Mission: Asmodeus and his diviners suspect that his enemies are on the move in a backwater Prime World. Someone or something has been blocking further scrying. He has decided to send the PCs to investigate. The Group teleported in and began trekking towards a major city. On the way they came across a group of Orcs who had ambushed a caravan. The PCs killed the orcs and found two survivors, Ricard Demaris, the owner of The Green Dragon Inn, and Father Actin Kethanar, a priest of Boccob. The group traveled to the City (known as the Free City of Greyhawk) and took up residence in the Green Dragon. That night they were involved in an altercation with some locals, whereupon Callous (while in a murderous rage) attempted to kill an innocent local bar fly (thug that brutally attacked Spazz without just cause.) Callous was then arrested and sent to lockup. In lockup he met several colorful folk. The next morning, Callous was released on bail (posted by Tiberian). Words from Callous on the event: '"You must understand that any violent act upon myself and/or my party will be dealt with swiftly. My upbringing didn't allow such preposterous notions as a fun bar room brawl. The way of the Ferum warrior is this; if combat occurs or is about to occur, it is to the death. If not to the death, it will be deemed dishonorable. This is why my people are feared, respected, and not to be trifled with. An attack on my comrade will be considered an attack on me. I do not expect the common folk to understand my beliefs nor do I care to explain it to them. Just know that when it comes down to any fight, only one will walk away from it. If I am not the victor, then I have died an honorable death that I can be at peace with in whatever afterlife awaits me."'' '''Words from Thorn Tail on the event: "You must understand that any trivial act upon Callous and/or anyone in existence anywhere will be dealt with in a comically homicidal fashion. His upbringing didn't allow such preposterous notions as a reasoned response. The way of the Ferum warrior is this; if he gets confused or is about to get confused, he starts killing. If he doesn't kill, he will go the the corner and cry. This is why his people are feared, mocked, and ostracized. An inocuous action taken upon his comrade will be considered a violent and deadly attack on him. He does not expect regular, logical folks to understand his beliefs, nor does he understand them well enough to explain. Just know that at any given moment, he will explode into violence. At some point he'll feel slighted by an inanimate object much larger than himself, and will no doubt flail away at it until his heart explodes, and he will join his Homicidal Fraternity in the afterlife of Ferum warriors." After bailing out Callous from jail, Tiberion hatched a plan from some of the conversations he discussed with him. In particular, a man by the name of Faestrin stole a ring (later it was discovered that it was a ring of animal friendship) from Lord Hemway; a man protected by the thieves guild of the city. Another individual named Guth was in the guild and set himself up inside the jail to keep tabs on the freelance thief. Guth offered Callous good standing with the guild and would arrange his release if he could figure out from Faestrin where the ring was. Faestrin offered Callous 1,000 gold to kill Guth. Callous did not do anything except consider murdering the annoyingly loud Caligor, that had held a blade to his throat during the night as he was sleeping. Tiberion thought he could play both sides and profit from both Faestrin and Guth. Using his telepathic abilities, he discovered that Faestrin sold the ring to an adventurer named Gelda. He also implanted memories and deleted some forcing his mind to see things that didn't happen. Specifically, that Tiberion killed Guth. So, if successful, Tiberion wins 1,000 gold and is now in good standing with the guild. Tiberion decided to track down Gelda and retrieve the ring. Later, in the Green Dragon Inn, Tiberion was contacted by Guth. Tiberion paid a guild agent to track down Faestrin and ensure he made his way to the Green Dragon Inn to settle his agreed upon amount of 1,000 gold. Later into the evening, Tiberion played Dragon Chess with the Chessmaster Kellick; a wizard and member of a group called the Seekers. Even later that evening, Tenser himself walks into the Inn, grabs the paladin off the dragon chess game in progress, approaches the "Lord's Table" where Demaris, Captain Gallantz, and Tirra are sitting. Without saying a single word, he sets in on the table and knocks it over. Captain Gallantz seems to be the only one that understood the meaning behind the gesture. The next day, the group sets out to explore the dungeons. It is discovered that only the Tower of War is open to the public; all others are closed for now. We meet with Stilgarr of the Wardens, and he wants fragments of a map should we find it amongst the treasures plucked from the depths. XP: will calculate soon. Category:Groups Category:Hell's Angels